


SURFACING

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: BITS OF BUCKY [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Steve has a stalker. Bucky has an obsession.
Series: BITS OF BUCKY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762372
Kudos: 1





	SURFACING

((((((((((((((((((

Bucky let out a long breath as the big man climbed out of the SUV far below him. 

Stevie looked good, he thought. Could use a little sleep, maybe, but good. A lot better than he had when Bucky had dragged him out of that lake. 

He turned the binoculars to the woman exiting the SUV from the passenger side. 

Romanov, Natalia. Black Widow. 

Red Room. 

Threat identified, Bucky’s eyes swiveled back to Steve and, as if feeling his gaze, Steve turned to scan the street, then looked to the rooftops above. 

Tensing, Bucky forced himself to stay still, safely hidden in the shadows . His eyes stayed fixed on Steve’s face.

After a minute, Romanov touched Steve’s shoulder, but the angle was wrong, and Bucky couldn’t read what she was saying. 

Shoulders slumping, Steve nodded and went into the apartment building.

Before Natasha followed, she turned and looked directly at the rooftop where Bucky crouched. He had no trouble at all reading her when she spoke now. 

She turned on her heel to stomp inside, slamming the door behind her, and Bucky lowered the binoculars, mouth set in an unhappy line.

She was right. If he was too much of a coward to turn himself in, he should stop stalking Steve. It wasn’t good for either of them. 

Maybe later…

After a moment, he gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Hope was for children, or fools. He had too much innocent blood on his hands. Better to just disappear, for good this time. 

Careful to keep his head down below the roofline, Bucky headed for the rooftop door. And. as he ran down the stairs, did his best to ignore the stubborn little maybe nipping at his heels.


End file.
